


Fic: The Walking Undead

by etextraordinary



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etextraordinary/pseuds/etextraordinary





	Fic: The Walking Undead

**A/N: I started writing a Zombie Apocalypse survival fic, and it somehow turned into this… Enjoy.**

Kurt was in the bathroom when he heard a horrible moaning noise. His brain immediately supplied images of zombies stumbling through his apartment. He muttered how much he hated that Blaine made him watch _The Walking Dead_ , it always gave him the worst mental images.

“Mmmmmmmmmuuuuuunnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhh,” came from closer this time, and Kurt could hear the monster dragging its feet, shuffling down the hallway. They must be able to smell him. Kurt took a deep breath, zombies weren’t real; there was a perfectly logical explanation. There had to be.

All of a sudden there was a scratching at the door and the nob turned in slow motion, Kurt backed away from the door, biting his lip trying not to scream. Not that there was anywhere he could escape, all that was behind him was the shower, but maybe…

Just then the door opened, and a bed ruffled Blaine shuffled into the bathroom moaning, “Uuuunnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhh… urt.”

“B-blaine?” Kurt stammered.

“Kurt, I feel sick,” Blaine croaked, “I think I caught that nasty flu that is going around.”

Kurt shook his head, clearing images of zombies out and reached a mostly steady (but Blaine wouldn’t notice the slight tremble) hand out and felt Blaine’s forehead. It was covered in sweat and still felt hot.

“I think you’re sick.

Blaine nodded, looking truly pathetic and a little bit like a sad puppy. Kurt hated when Blaine got sick, he walked around the apartment sounding like a zombie for days.

“Come on, let’s get you back in bed and I’ll make you some of the peach tea you like.”

Blaine’s eyes brightened slightly until he coughed painfully. Blaine shuffled back to their bedroom, moaning again when he walked into the doorframe.

Kurt tucked him in with tea and lots of blankets on his way out the door, with a kiss to his forehead and a promise to bring back his favorite soup for an early dinner.

As he reached the door, Kurt heard from behind him, “Why were you trembling earlier?”

Kurt turned around, looking at his sleepy and sick boyfriend, “Because I thought you were a flesh-eating zombie.”

“Mmm kay. I would never eat you though,” Blaine mumbled, “love you too much.”

Kurt left smiling, making a mental note to get Blaine the fancy bread he loves too.  



End file.
